1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switching devices and is concerned more particularly with providing an electrical switch having a slidable actuator with tactile position indicator means.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, a switching device includes an actuator for positioning a movable member of the device in desired operative relationship with a fixed member of the device. Thus, a multiposition electrical switch, for example, may be provided with a slidable actuator for positioning one or more movable contact members in electrically connecting relationship with respective fixed contact members at various positions along a fixed base of the switch. Consequently, multi-position electrical switches of the prior art have been provided with means for indicating when the actuators thereof are located in desired positions relative to the bases of the switches. However, these actuator position indicator means of the prior art may be relatively complex and result in a prohibitive increase in the cost of producing the switches.